Virando a Página?
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Quando o destino nos prega uma peça traiçoeira... é hora de começar tudo de novo? Turn The Page - Metallica


On a long and lonesome highway

**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Turn the Page_' também não me pertence, e sim, ao _Metallica_.

Esta é uma fic censura 15 anos por conter yaoi (relacionamento entre homens), lime (cenas eróticas sem detalhes) e violência sexual.

_On a long and lonesome highway _

(Em uma longa e vazia estrada)

_east of Omaha_

(ao oeste de Omaha)

_You can listen to the engines moaning out_

(Você pode ouvir o motor roncando)

_as one long song_

(como uma longa canção)

Quando abriu os olhos, deu-se conta de que mais um dia já começara. E, mais uma vez, ele acordara em um motel barato. Pútrido. Simplesmente nojento. Olhou para o relógio e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Era quarta-feira? Então era o dia do show. Com esforço, levantou-se e foi até o banheirinho de espelho rachado.

_You think about the woman _

(Você pensa na mulher)

_or the girl you knew the night before_

(ou na garota que você conheceu noite passada)

Assim que olhou para seus olhos claros como uma piscina, pertubou-se. Onde estava todo aquele brilho, aquele _glamour_ de anos atrás, da época de _Nefertiti_? Não sabia. Afrodite já não sabia mais onde sua personalidade verdadeira se escondia. Aquela máscara vagabunda que colocava todos os dias e todas as noites era tudo o que conhecia do seu suposto "eu".

_But your thoughts will soon be wandering_

(Mas seus pensamentos vão logo estar passeando)

_the way they always do_

(do jeito que eles sempre fazem)

_When you're riding sixteen hours _

(Quando você está dirigindo há dezesseis horas)

_and there's nothing much to do_

(e não há muito o que fazer)

Retocando a maquiagem e colocando as sandálias, ele logo foi pegando a bolsa preta e saindo sob o sol fraco daquela manhã. Deveria estar lá em menos de uma hora. Dava tempo de passar em algum lugar e comer alguma coisa.

_And you don't feel much like riding_

(E você não está com vontade de dirigir)

_you just wish the trip wasthrough_

(você só quer que a viagem acabe)

Entrando no táxi, olhava para a vida lá fora. Tudo parecia tão bom. Para todas as outras pessoas. Menos para ele. Ou ela? Cada hora era uma coisa. As maquiagens e as "lavagens cerebrais" foram tantas que ele já nem lembrava mais quem era quando nascera.

_Here I am - on the road again_

(Aqui estou eu – na estrada novamente)

_There I am - up on the stage_

(Lá estou eu – em cima do palco)_  
Here I go - playing star again_

(Aqui vou eu – bancando a estrela de novo)_  
There I go - turn the page..._

(Lá vou eu – vire a página...)

Quem dera ele que pudesse virar a página. Mas, pra onde? Talvez se a virasse, fosse encontrar uma folha em branco. Não. Uma folha escarrada e cuspida. Acabada. Antes mesmo de ter sido completada. Sua vida já estava acabada. Sorriu quando lembrou-se do primeiro namorado. O jeito do amado nunca lhe escapara da cabeça. Foi quando o táxi freou e ele jogou uma nota no colo do motorista.

_So you walk into this restaurant _

(Então você vai até o restaurante)

_strung out from the road_

(do lado da estrada)

_And you feel the eyes upon you_

(E você sente os olhos sobre você)

_as you're shaking off the cold_

(enquanto está tremendo de frio)

E era verdade. Homens e mulheres. Olhavam-no de cima a baixo. Não sabia se era pela saia razoavelmente curta ou pelos cabelos longos e azuis. Provavelmente era todo o conjunto. Olhou para o relógio do celular e suspirou. Não tinha muito tempo de folga. Foi até a mesa e olhou para um dos lados, quando viu um rosto que lhe parecia familiar. Mas, ignorou. Estava com pressa.

_You pretend it doesn't bother you_

(Você finge que isso não te incomoda)

_but you just want to explode_

(mas você só quer explodir)

O rapaz daquela mesa o olhava com interesse. Talvez eles realmente se conhecessem. Sentou no balcão e olhou para o garçom, que o fitava com os olhos estreitos. Afrodite o olhou com uma cara de "que bicho te mordeu?" e o garoto desviou o olhar. O homem pediu dois sanduíches naturais _light_ e um suco de laranja.

_Most times you can't hear 'em talk_

(A maioria das vezes você não consegue ouvi-los falar)

_other times you can_

(em outras você consegue)

_All the same old clichés_

(Todos os mesmos velhos clichés)

_"is it woman? is it man?"_

(é uma mulher? é um homem?)

Queria logo sair dali. Todas aquelas pessoas fitando-o. Tá, isso não o incomodava tanto. Quando eram olhares de desejo. Mas, ali... Pessoas preconceituosas. Só aceitam viver em seu próprio mundinho. Não conseguem ver que cada um ali tem o direito de fazer o que quiser da vida, e que se foda o resto! Se eu quero ser homem, se eu quero ser mulher, depende do dia. Depende do trabalho. Ninguém realmente tinha nada a ver com isso. Tá afim? Só conversar, bem...

_And you always seem outnumbered_

(E você sempre aparenta estar em menor número)

_you don't dare make a stand_

(você não se atreve a tomar uma posição)

Bebeu o suco em dois tempos e terminou logo tudo o que tinha pra fazer. Não agüentava mais. Quem era aquele cara?! Um velho cliente querendo uma revanche? Por que não viera falar com ele, então? Ah, esquece! Temos um show pela frente...

_Here I am - on the road again_

(Aqui estou eu – na estrada novamente)

_There I am - up on the stage_

(Lá estou eu – em cima do palco)_  
Here I go - playing star again_

(Aqui vou eu – bancando a estrela de novo)_  
There I go - turn the page..._

(Lá vou eu – vire a página...)

Chegando lá, correu para a portinha dos fundos. Ninguém. Pelo visto, era um dia só dele. Se aquilo era sorte ou não, quem sabe... Pegou uma bolsa grande e vermelha em cima de uma poltrona e logo começou a se trocar, pensando na vida. Tirou os sapatos de salto alto, a blusa preta apertada, a saia... E aquele cara da lanchonete! Que saco! Tinha certeza de que já vira aqueles olhos antes...

_O__ut there in the spotlight_

(Lá fora no holofote)

_you're a million miles away_

(você está a milhas e milhas distante)_  
Every ounce of energy _

(Cada gota de energia)

_you try to give away_

(você tenta usar)

Quando estava tudo pronto, escutou um burburinho de lá do palco. Estavam todos ansiosos pelo seu show. Era assim todas as quartas-feiras. Entrava naquele camarim minúsculo, vestia mais uma de suas fantasias: Liebe, a Deusa do Sexo; e ia satisfazer a vontade de seus fãs. Com seu chicote perverso e sua imaginação ilimitada. Levava o público à loucura.

_As the sweat pours out your body _

(Enquanto o suor jorra de seu corpo)

_like the music that you play_

(como a música que você tocou)

Estava exausto. Assim como todas as quartas-feiras. Mas, a vida não era só aquilo não, bem... Se queria sustentar a si mesmo e ter um certo luxo em sua vida, tinha que fazer hora extra. No camarim, trocou-se e colocou uma roupa discreta. Foi até um restaurante e jantou um _spaghetti_ que também lhe trouxe muitas lembranças... Voltou ao motel de sempre e lá se trocou. Uma saia curta e azul cheia de brilhos. Uma blusa de alcinha com um decote provocante. A noite ia ser dura.

_Later in the evening_

(Mais tarde durante a noite)

_you lie awake in bed_

(você fica acordado na cama)

_With the echoes of the amplifiers_

(Com os ecos dos amplificadores)

_ringing in your head_

(zunindo na sua cabeça)

_You smoke the day's last cigarette_

(Você fuma o ultimo cigarro do dia)

_remembering what she said_

(relembrando o que ela disse)

Foi para a rua de sempre. Mal havia chegado e um carro, que já estava lá, buzinou. Tentou olhar para o rosto do cliente, mas este estava coberto pela sombra. Ok, isso não o importava. Conversaram e combinaram um preço. Ele entrou no carro e foram ambos para o motel onde ele costuma ficar. Quando chegaram no quarto e ele pôde ver o rosto do homem, reconheceu-o como sendo o cara da lanchonete.

Sem tempo para sentimentalismo, o cliente arrancou suas roupas como se fossem de papel. Jogou-o na cama e começou o trabalho. Ele segurava os cabelos de Afrodite com muita força, deixando seu rosto muito vermelho. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Estava acostumado à brutalidade, mas ele... Tinha alguma coisa de diferente nele. Foi quando o homem, num ímpeto de tesão, mordeu a orelha do Afrodite, que sentiu o corpo amolecer.

…_And here I am - on the road again_

(...E aqui estou eu – na estrada novamente)

_There I am - up on the stage_

(Lá estou eu – em cima do palco)_  
Here I go - playing star again_

(Aqui vou eu – bancando a estrela de novo)_  
There I go - turn the page..._

(Lá vou eu – vire a página...)

Assim que já estava terminando, Afrodite cada vez mais percebia quem ele realmente era. Os olhos azuis escuros. Os cabelos desgrenhados. A voz rouca. Era ele. Quando acabou, o homem levantou-se, ajeitou as roupas, pegou a carteira e jogou as notas prometidas em cima de Afrodite. Era ele mesmo. E agora, o jovem Afrodite estava chorando. Por tudo. Pela vida que levava, pelo destino que lhe pregara uma peça como aquela. O único homem que amara durante toda a vida viera e fora embora. Assim. Num piscar de olhos. Os olhos claros dele denunciavam toda a sua tristeza e melancolia. Tinha de virar a página. Mas não conseguia. Sabia que não poderia fazer isso sozinho.

_Here I am - on the road again_

(Aqui estou eu – na estrada novamente)

_There I am - up on the stage_

(Lá estou eu – em cima do palco)_  
Here I go - playing star again_

(Aqui vou eu – bancando a estrela de novo)_  
There I go - turn the page..._

(Lá vou eu – vire a página...)

Ainda deitado, apanhou as notas e a arrumou em cima da escrivaninha. Amanhã seria outro dia longo. Enquanto não pudesse virar a página.

Iria continuar escrevendo naquela velha e suja mesmo...

**FIM**

**P.S.: **Provavelmente, milhares de pessoas não vão gostar da fic. Eu entendo. Até porque, imaginar alguém tão querido como o Afrodite em uma situação dessas, é difícil até pra mim. Eu não gosto de yaoi, falando a verdade. Mas, eu escrevi essa fic por dois motivos: 1- Amo demais³ essa música (Metallica – Turn The Page); 2- Eu li uma fic ontem que me inspirou a fazer esta. (/s/4083918/1/)

Mesmo depois de tudo, estou esperando opiniões. E, pra quem não sabe, o clipe dessa música é bem assim mesmo. Só que é a história de uma mulher que é stripper e prostituta. Mas, ela tem uma filha. Agora, imagina você ter que levar sua filha com você para esse tipo de trabalho... Recomendo o clipe. Muito bom.

Obrigada pela atenção. Até a próxima!


End file.
